In Her Eyes: Brother's Keeper
by Midzst
Summary: Through the eyes of Elisa Maza during 'Her Brother's Keeper'.


In Her Eyes: Brother's Keeper

MidnightzStorm

Author Note: I am so sorry about it being so late. But I have been busy with school, homecoming, Christmas shopping, and so much more. I'll try to have the next one up sooner! 

Author's Note 2: I know that some (maybe most) of you think that Elisa wears her red jacket all the time. Well I don't think that, and I have been looking at this logically. In New York it is cold, to put it simply, especially when it snows. And I know Elisa could not survive those temperatures in a bomber jacket (or some say leather). I can't stand New York's cold in the spring; I still wore a winter coat! Well anyway I just wanted to clear that up!

Thanks to: **Lily R.** always my favorite reviewer! Thank you so much for your input, time, and opinion. Love ya! **Denigoddess2001**, yes I will have Hunter's Moon. I can't wait to write that. Thanks again for all the reviews and the email! You are the best! **Morgana Fae**, I am hurrying! :) J/K I appreciated your input very much! Sonar, thanks so much for all the reviews, it means a lot to me! **Demelza Watt**, your email was so nice! And all your reviews! It is good to hear that there are other Matt fans out there.  

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles, wish I did but I don't. ****

Dear Journal,

I love my family more then anything in the world. I would do anything for them. And I know they would do anything for me. Even though I do have my secrets, I would always tell them the truth if something were going to hurt them. I thought they knew that. I thought Derek knew it. 

All right, I'll start at the beginning. It was a regular cold day in New York. I finally decided to get my winter wear out. And pulled out my long black leather jacket and white scarf. I was prepared. 

That night my cop instinct went wild. I knew Xanatos was up to something. So I decided to follow him, however every time I pursue him by car they end up seeing me, so this time I went by air. 

Derek called me obsessed with catching Xanatos. I am! He asked how long was I going to keep this up. And I answered as long as it takes. Of course little brother thought everything was okay with Xanatos, that he did his time, and that was it. But it wasn't. Derek asked if I was getting spirit messages. He keeps listening to Mom's and Dad's legends and fairy tales. I told him that it was my cop instinct. He came back with that he wasn't the only cop there and if we got a real call it was over.

We followed the limousine to the Diamond exchange. Xanatos was probably going shopping with his pocket money; however there might have been something else.

Derek and I waited till with got a call saying that there was a thief at the Diamond Exchange by Hyena and Jackal. Derek called out on the intercom, 'this is the police! Stay where you are!' However they didn't listen. Instead Jackal brought out a bazooka and fired at us. For a few moments I thought we were goners. But Derek, being Derek got us down even without the rear rotor. Hyena and Jackal were about to slice Xanatos when I got out and yelled freeze. I know I would love to wrap my hands around Xanatos' neck and squeeze hard, but I couldn't let them kill him. Damn my principals. 

Even though I said freeze and pointed a gun at Hyena and Jackal they still got away. Then Xanatos said smugly 'Never a gargoyle around when you need one'. He then went to Derek, saying that he was very impress. Derek of course went modest. Then get this, Xanatos offered him a job! I think I started growling, must be the company I keep. I told Derek to ignore him, that he was just using him to get me annoyed. Derek took that offensively. He takes offensively, ever since that whole deal with me locking him the bathroom for three hours when I was six. He was actually considering taking the job! I couldn't believe my ears. He told me to use my cop instinct to figure it out. 

I rushed to the clocktower and told my ordeal to the clan. He couldn't work for our enemy! Goliath told me to tell him the truth. The truth! The whole truth! And that was including the part about gargoyles living in New York; that wasn't my secret to tell. Broadway agreed with me as he always does saying that it shouldn't have to be, he should trust. Of course he trust me! I am his big sister for crying out loud! Brooklyn said 'Trust doesn't mean a whole lot without honesty.' So true, but still he should trust me. Goliath told me that Derek was my brother. Tell him the truth. Show them to him if necessary. He must be made to believe. I agreed, and left to find Derek. 

I searched and searched for him, and asked Captain Chavez where he was. I finally met up with him. And do you know what he told me? He was going to work for Xanatos!! I…. ugh! He said that he knew what I was going to say and that I overreacted about a lot of things. I told him like I was child, 'I do not!'. He came back with saying that I took my fate in fortune cookie in my Chinese food as a threat. I informed him that it was! It said 'May you live in interesting times'. 

Then I did what every sister does when her little brother is doing something wrong. I tattled on him to daddy. I met my father at a small club called McCray's. Dad said that he would hate to see Derek quit the force; he's a good cop. Of course he is, he's a Maza. He also said that I could convince him, I'm his big sister; he always looked up to me.  I told Dad, that I tried but he is so stubborn. He went on to say that I had to get through to him, and to tell him that it would kill Mom if he quit the family business. 

Little did I know Derek and Mom were having a conversation about his career too. She said it was okay! She said that it was his life and his decision. Well of course it his life. And I know I can't control it, trust me I have tried! 

The next day, I did something that only one other woman has done. I went into the Men's Locker room. I couldn't help it, I was mad! I told the guys to close their eyes; I got business in there. You should have seen the looks on everyone faces. (Not that I was looking.) I told them that I would give them some privacy in a minute. I said to Derek that it wasn't cop instinct it was something more. I was going to show him the gargoyles. He said 'Uh-huh I've no doubt you can find a snitch who'll tell me that Xanatos is the Prince of Darkness.' I said he practically is! And it was the truth! Derek believed that Xanatos saved both our lives the other night and that he deserves the chance to prove himself. That man proved himself along time ago. Derek continue saying that he needed the chance to do what he wanted with his life. I would let him do anything expect work for Xanatos. 

At that point, I was left alone in the guy's locker room. Matt came over and covered my eyes, asking if I was always so forward. I just groaned as I blindly made my way outside. He asked if there was anything that he could do. I said yes, he could find out who was in charge of the conspiracy to make my life hard, and then kill them. He jokingly said that he was on it. 

I went to see Goliath. I knew Xanatos was up to something. The trio went to the castle to keep an eye on Derek. While they were there, Hyena and Jackal made another try for the prince of darkness.  The trio stopped them and got their helicopter, I was surprise Lex knew how to fly it. Maybe those video games I brought for them were paying off.

I thought everything through and realized showing the gargoyles wasn't enough even if I could get Derek to meet them. I was going to have to get some hardcore proof. And one of the best ways to get the dirt on Xanatos was to talk to someone who worked close to him. I went to the city jail. 

Surprisingly Fox was willing to talk. I copy everything down for future reference. 

Elisa: Fox, I'm here to find out- 

Fox: I know why you're here. David told me you'd come. He created The Pack, you know. Got us together, me, Wolf, Hyena, Jackal, Dingo, put us on the air, made us stars. 

Elisa: Then why are Jackal and Hyena trying to kill him? 

Fox: They don't know he's the boss, only I do. David told me to have them hit the Diamond Exchange and then make himself the next target. He set up his own assassination attempt. 

Elisa: But why? 

Fox: He wants your brother. And what David Xanatos wants, he gets. 

Elisa: So, why are you telling me all of this? Because he left you to rot in jail. 

Fox: You haven't got a clue. You're so far behind him it's pathetic. He told me to tell you. He doesn't have to hide his plans from you. There's not a thing you can do to stop him. He's the most brilliant man on the face of the earth. 

Yeah, he's brilliant, excuse me you can't see my eyes rolling right now. If he was so brilliant then he should know not to underestimate his enemies. That woman is insane to worship a man like that.

Well, I got back with the guys; they found out that Xanatos was going to his upstate retreat. We followed using Lex's fixed copter. The trio was fighting the whole way there, it reminded me sadly of Derek and I. We arrived just in time; Hyena and Jackal were about to do in Xanatos. It was a short battle, and nothing compared to the one following it. 

Derek saw the gargoyles, he even knew about them before. That Xanatos has no right to share their secret! He told Derek lies, saying that he made a few mistake in dealing with them, and with me. Yeah right, I think few BIG mistakes are more like it! I notified Derek for the millionth time that Xanatos was using him! Derek said it was his life. 

Then Goliath got mad, I am kinda get used to his angry out burst so I wasn't shocked. He told the both of us to be quiet! That we didn't know how lucky we were to have siblings to fight with. All of his rookery brothers are dead. And there is nothing, nothing more important than family.

And I listened to his words, and took them into perspective. He was right. I admitted to Derek that I had been wrong about a lot that week and that it was his life. I am sort of proud of myself for saying that out loud. I continued saying that I wasn't wrong about Xanatos. I told him it was his decision, as I gave him the tape of Fox's confession. 

I have been reflecting all day, and I just can't help wondering if Derek is going to listen to me. I guess I am just my brother's keeper.

Always,

Elisa Maza


End file.
